Valducan series
Valducan series — by Seth Skorkowsky. NEW SERIES! Recent Release: Hounacier #2 Kindle Edition — March 14th 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror Urban fantasy / Advanture UF : urban fantasy adventure in the noir tradition Series Description or Overview An exciting and unique urban fantasy series by Seth Skorkowsky and published by Ragnarok Publications. :A secret society of monster hunters. :A holy revolver forged to eradicate demons. :A possessed man with a tragic past. :A rising evil bent on destroying them all. There's a cult of demons wrecking things and a secret society that opposes them. Hollis gets tangled up in this due to his possession of Damoren, a holy weapon bequeathed to him by his mentor Clay Mercer. What makes Matt different is that a childhood incident covered in the book's opening has left him somewhat altered. This is explored as the book progresses and is an interesting source of contention throughout. ~ Fictiongarden.com | Damoren Lead's Species *Demon Hunter Knight Primary Supe *Demons / Demon Hunter Knights What Sets it Apart * Fresh new take on the angel/demon mythos / Urban Fantasy that breaks away from the usual tropes Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative— Books in Series Valducan series: # Damoren (2014) # Hounacier (2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * The Vampire of Somerset (2015) - Archive Adventure in the Valducan Series — The year is 1934. After a Valducan knight is killed, Lady Helen Meadows races to the town of Axbridge to find a vampire and rescue the knight’s apprentice. ~ Seth Skorkowsky – The Vampire of Somerset Themes World Building Website for Author Seth Skorkowsky – 18 Facts About Dämoren Setting # Damoren — five countries: USA, Canada, Italy, France, Spain, # Hounacier — New Orleans Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Knights, Demon hunters, Demons, holy sentient swords, wendigo, vampires, werewolves, angels, voodoo, voodoo priest, magic tattoos, Glossary: * Dämoren: holy weapon for destroying demons * Wendigo: kind of demon monster—body can be killed by a stag-horn blade. *'Demons': When they bit a victim, they mark their souls—bind them—and can enter them to posses them at any time any place, no matter thetime and distance; killing a demon needs a special type of weapon, a holy weapon. 'Groups & Organizations': * Valducans: secret society—order of modern-day knights World ✥ Central to the story is the concept of holy weapons. In the world of Dämoren, these weapons are sentient entities that if you’re not careful you may actually grow to care for them and even start thinking of them as characters themselves! Somehow the author has managed to imbue unmoving, unspeaking objects with personalities of their own. For when these holy weapons form a bond with a wielder, he or she becomes irrevocably aware that their weapons are alive and that they speak to their souls. No one knows how a holy weapon comes to be, but they are the only way to kill a demon. And the love a wielder feels for their weapon can be even more powerful than any attachment to another human being. In this world, all monsters–everything from werewolves to vampires, ghouls to lamia–are all essentially humans, but possessed by the souls of the different kinds of demons inhabiting them, giving rise to their physical and characteristic traits. A bite is how a demon “marks” a person, making them an available vessel to possess if or when their old body perishes. This is why the other Valducans are giving Matt the shifty eyes. ~ The BiblioSanctum ✥ Hounacier builds on the first book, which introduced us to an order of modern-day knights called the Valducan. All the monsters or the world are actually human beings possessed by demon, and the type of demon in turn determines the type of monster and the transformation into werewolf, ghoul, lamia, wendigo, etc. A Valducan knight makes it his or her life’s work hunting and killing these demons, with the help of a holy weapon which the knight is bonded to with their whole heart and soul. The werewolves here are the savage, psychotic and bloodthirsty variety, with the monster in control rather than the human. More than once, the terrifyingly gruesome scenes in here evoked a visceral reaction from me. ~ The BiblioSanctum Protagonists ✥ Damoren—'Matt Hollis': the main protagonist and owner of Dämoren, the name of his holy sword pistol. As a child, Matt was the only survivor of a wendigo attack on his family, making it out alive thanks to a man named Clay Mercer who killed the monsters and rescued the young boy. The former wielder of Dämoren, Clay had resigned from a secret order of demon hunters called the Valducan, and left his holy weapon to Matt after he died. But many years later, the Valducan leadership has taken an interest in Matt’s activities and asked him and Dämoren to rejoin their ranks, due to a sudden influx of coordinated monster attacks and attempts to destroy holy weapons. Unfortunately, this was not a decision welcomed by all, as some of the Valducan see Matt as corrupted. For while Matt had survived his childhood wendigo attack, he was also bitten by one of the creatures. Matt’s special condition gives him some rather handy powers, like blood compasses. ~ Dämoren | The BiblioSanctum ✥ Hounacier—'Malcolm Romero': Eleven years after he faced his first demon and became apprenticed to a Voodoo priest, Malcolm receives news about the grisly murder of his mentor. Now he returns to New Orleans in order to catch the killer, armed with his holy weapon, a machete named Hounacier. Malcolm was a side character in Dämoren, one of the lead knights who gave Matt Hollis a hard time because the Valducan believed Matt was demon-touched. Malcolm is an interesting, deep and conflicted, character. Malcolm has powers granted to him the mystical properties of his weapon. Romero has his magical tattoos, including one that can see through your soul to tell if you’re pure or tainted by a demon. ~ Hounacier | The BiblioSanctum Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Seth Skorkowsky * Website: The Website for Author Seth Skorkowsky * Twitter: Seth Skorkowsky (@SSkorkowsky) | Twitter * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Sword & Sorcery, Horror Bio: Raised in the swamps and pine forests of East Texas, Seth Skorkowsky gravitated to the darker sides of fantasy, preferring horror and pulp heroes over knights in shining armor. His debut novel, Dämoren, was released in 2014 by Ragnarok Publications. Seth will also be releasing two sword and sorcery rogue collections, Mountain of Daggers and Sea of Quills. When not writing, Seth enjoys tabletop role-playing games, shooting sports, and traveling the world with his wife. ~ Goodreads | Seth Skorkowsky * Full Bio:Author Seth Skorkowsky – Bio Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: J.M. Martin (creative director: art & design) — Source: Ragnarok Publications | Valducan (series) 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Copy Editor: Amanda Shore — Source: book credits page * Editor-in-Chief: Tim Marquitz — Source: book credits page Publishing Information * Publisher: Ragnarok Publications * Book / Author Page: Ragnarok Publications | Books | Valducan (series) # Damoren: Paperback, 380 pages, Pub: April 16th 2014—ISBN 0991360575 # Hounacier: Kindle Edition, 287 pages, Pub: Mar 14th 2015—ASIN B00UQP17JW / Paperback, pages, Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Damoren (2014): MATT HOLLIS is the current wielder of the holy weapon, Dämoren. With it, he stalks and destroys demons. A secret society called the VALDUCANS has taken an interest in Matt’s activities. They see him as a reckless rogue—little more than a ‘cowboy’ corrupted by a monster—and a potential threat to their ancient order. As knights and their sentient weapons begin dying, Matt teams up with other hunters of his kind such as LUIZA, a woman with a conquistador blade; ALLAN, an Englishman with an Egyptian khopesh; MALCOLM, a voodoo priest with a sanctified machete; and TAKAIRA, a naginata-swinging Samurai. As the hunters become the hunted, they must learn to trust one another before a powerful demonic entity thrusts the world into a terrible and ageless darkness. ~ Ragnarok Publications | Valducan (series) ~ and ~ Goodreads | Damoren (Valducan, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Hounacier (2015): Eleven years ago, atheist MALCOLM ROMERO met a god. Now he’s a demon-hunting voodoo priest armed with a holy machete named Hounacier. After the murder of his mentor, he returns to New Orleans to catch the killer. But more is at stake when Malcolm finds himself betrayed, and his holy blade stolen. Now Malcolm’s only hope to save his soul and to recover HOUNACIER, is the Valducan knight sent to kill him, MATT HOLLIS, the wielder of the holy revolver DÄMOREN. ~ Goodreads | Hounacier (Valducan, #2) by Seth Skorkowsky ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: First Sentences # Damoren (2014) — Spencer lay on daisy-yellow linoleum, his cheek against the kitchen cabinets. # Hounacier (2015) — Malcolm wiped dusty sweat from his face as he made his way up the road. Quotes * Quotes - Seth Skorkowsky (The United States) (showing 1-3 of 3) ~ Goodreads * Valducan Series`~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Damoren (Valducan, #1) by Seth Skorkowsky *Lists That Contain Hounacier (Valducan, #2) by Seth Skorkowsky Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Magic or Holy Swords: * Dresden Files series * Fated Blades series * Kate Daniels series * Remy Chandler series * Colbana Files series * Richard Oort / Edge series * Sarah Beauhall series * Marla Mason series * Shadowchaser Series * Veil series Demon, vamp, were, monster Hunters * Demon Squad series * Deacon Chalk series * Shadow Ops series * Dark-Hunter series * Hollows series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Dante Valentine series * Jane Yellowrock series * Jill Kismet series * Shaede Assassin series Demons: * Kara Gillian series * Demon Accords series * Deadtown series * Morgan Kingsley series * Mortal Path series * Trickster series * Wicked City series Voodo * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Deadly Curiosities series * Greywalker series * Cin Craven series Set in New Oeleans: * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Crescent City series * Dark-Hunter series * Abby Sinclair series * Crimson Moon series * Jane Yellowrock series * Night Huntress series Goodreads suggestions: * Generation V series * Pax Arcana series * Prospero's War series * Arcane Underworld series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Website of Seth Skorkowsky – Valducan Series ~ Author * Valducan series by Seth Skorkowsky ~ Goodreads * none ~ FF * Valducan - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Valducan Series~ Shelfari * Damoren (Valducan #1) and Hounacier (Valducan #2) ~ LibraryThing * none ~ FictFact * Seth Skorkowsky - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * Ragnarok Publications | Books | Valducan (series) ~ Author's publisher Freebies & Excerpts: *Website for Seth Skorkowsky – Free Fiction Summaries: * World, Characters, etc: *Valducan Series *Book Review: Dämoren #1 by Seth Skorkowsky | The BiblioSanctum *Review: Hounacier #2 by Seth Skorkowsky | BiblioSanctum *18 Facts About Dämoren ~ Author site Reviews: *Fictiongarden.com | Damoren *Book Review: Dämoren #1 by Seth Skorkowsky | The BiblioSanctum *Review: Hounacier #2 by Seth Skorkowsky | BiblioSanctum Interviews: *Interview with Seth Skorkowsky, Author of Dämoren and Hounacier | The BiblioSanctum *The United Federation of Charles: Exclusive interview with Seth Skorkowsky! Guest Posts: *[GUEST POST Seth Skorkowsky on The Story Behind DÄMOREN] ~ SF Signal *[GUEST POST Seth Skorkowsky (MOUNTAIN OF DAGGERS) on Sword and Sorcery] ~ SF Signal *The Qwillery: Guest Blog by Seth Skorkowsky - So We Saved the World...Now What? - March 21, 2015 Artist: * Author: * The Website for Author Seth Skorkowsky * Goodreads | Seth Skorkowsky (Author of Damoren) *Seth Skorkowsky | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *Seth Skorkowsky (@SSkorkowsky) | Twitter *(2) Seth Skorkowsky * Gallery of Book Covers Damoren (Valducan -1) by Seth Skorkowsky.jpg|1. Damoren (2014—Valducan series) by Seth Skorkowsky|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22514035-damoren Hounacier (Valducan #2) by Seth Skorkowsky.jpg|2. Hounacier (Mar 14, 2015, Kindle—Valducan #2) by Seth Skorkowsky|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25150041-hounacier • Category:New Series Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Knights Category:Magic Sword Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Voodoo and Hoodoo Category:Magic Tattoos Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Globe Hopping Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Demons Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:Wendigo